


saving(?) christmas

by minshuasgifts (minshuas)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Side Pairing: Soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuasgifts
Summary: Seungkwan and Seokmin forget to buy marshmallows, or maybe they ran out?





	saving(?) christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts).



> december fic #1 is here!!!! pls enjoy!!! if you don't know what's happening then that's ok, for this month i've decided to take 25 prompts and while it is unlikely that i'll finish them before christmas, i will still be working on them after that! if i can't finish them all, then i will communicate that, but i have tons of good prompts and i'm excited to try my hand at them!!!

“We don’t have any!” Seungkwan’s voice breaks the silence of the early morning. If he were an unkind man, then Seokmin would groan at the thought of having to deal with a catastrophe at five in the morning, especially one that involves Boo Seungkwan, the human equivalent of a catastrophe. No, Seokmin is a kind man, so he does what any kind man would do… He pulls himself away from the comfort and warmth of their sheets and trudges down the hallway and into the kitchen. It’s important that he’s quiet so he doesn’t wake anyone else up because if Seungkwan hasn’t already woke them up, then it is a miracle to bask in. 

Finally, carpet turns into linoleum which tells Seokmin’s sleep-addled brain that he’s made it to the kitchen successfully. To no one’s surprise, Seungkwan is there, in a bright red sweater and green sweatpants that Seokmin  _ swore  _ he threw out last January because of how unflattering they are to look at. Clearly, when he threw them out, he hadn’t been thinking about how Seungkwan can make the ugliest, most unflattering clothes look runway worthy. He’s happy that Seungkwan’s found them somehow because they look good on him, even if he looks like a Christmas elf with his getup. 

Well, that’s what he thought before Seungkwan turned around to face him.

Because when he does turn around, Seokmin realizes that he  _ is  _ a Christmas elf, or he has to be, because there’s no other excuse for the green tinsel decorating his sweater. There’s also absolutely no other explanation for the glowing lights on his sweater. “Where is that even plugged into?” Seokmin says before his brain is even working. Seungkwan’s anguished expression screws up into confusion for a brief second before he’s shaking his head.

It’s like he’s disappointed in him. “It’s battery operated, babe.” He places a hand on his hip, rolling his eyes, then proceeds to return to his breakdown. Back to the reason why Seokmin is out of bed at five on Christmas when he should still be asleep…  _ with Seungkwan _ . “We don’t have any…! We are all out! I could have swore that we had picked up some, but there are no more!” Whatever they are missing, it is essential. Maybe this is about Seokmin eating the last piece of cake a couple of nights ago… They never picked up more cake mix because they had figured that the cake out last until Christmas, but Seokmin couldn’t keep his sweet tooth sated on convenience store snacks when Seungkwan had made him  _ cake _ . Cake! Who could deny themselves from cake?

“What?” Seokmin feels the panic in the air, but he doesn’t let it seize him. It could become disastrous if they both succumbed to this panic… and especially if Seokmin did without even knowing what it is all about. “What are we out of? We just went to the store the other day and we even made a list.” 

Seungkwan’s cheeks are puffed out in irritation and Seokmin is trying really hard not to think about how cute he looks, but it is impossible when he’s literally the cutest boy in the whole entire world. But no. Seokmin should be taking him completely serious because whatever is missing, it is causing Seungkwan unnecessary stress.  _ On Christmas _ . That’s why Seokmin doesn’t move in close and pinch his cheek or kiss him on the nose. Nope, no sir. There’s no nose kisses happening right now… Only yawning and open concern. 

He even stomps his foot to show his irritation. “Marshmallows!” 

And unless you have experienced the love of your life stomping their feet with flushed cheeks while exclaiming “Marshmallows!” then you aren’t aware of what true love really feels like. Right now? Seokmin has never been more positive that he’s completely enamoured with the boy before him. He can’t help himself as he takes Seungkwan into his arms with every intention to pepper kisses against his face. 

However he’s stopped by the palm of Seungkwan’s abruptly placed palm. It’s like he can read his mind or something. “Don’t you dare, Lee Seokmin.” His tone is warning, but Seokmin is used to throwing caution to the wind when it comes to Seungkwan. There’s really nothing threatening about him… He’s just all soft corners and gentle touches. No part of him bites and he hardly even raises his voice unless he’s singing or in a panic. It’s like true anger has never touched Seungkwan, or at least, it has never tainted him. Seungkwan isn’t one to use anger to win an argument between them. Even when dealing with Sejun, he’s never gotten seriously anger. His annoyance never transforms into any of the uglier emotions that are commonly worn by exasperated parents. It’s as though he isn’t bothered by life, in fact, he’s happy to soak in it. That’s something that Seokmin loves about Seungkwan: he’s plain and simple in the way he lives. He just loves life. 

And Seokmin? He just loves Seungkwan. 

“Okay,” he backs off with hands raised in surrender. “Okay. So… do you want me to try some stores?” There’s not much they can do now that it is Christmas. All of the stores are most likely closed or only open for a couple hours, but if Seungkwan wants Seokmin to brave through the snow on this fateful Christmas morning, then he’d do it. Honestly, he would do anything for him, and for Sejun… And Seokmin thinks that this has everything to do with him. There’s no other reason for Seungkwan to get so upset about marshmallows unless it had to do with their eight year old son who happens to love everything chocolate, and, if Seokmin remembers correctly, then his Christmas wish for this year was just to spend the day with his parents. 

He’s a simple kid: good-tempered and polite. It is hard for either of them to disappoint him when he’s always on his best behavior for them and even for others. If he wanted a simple Christmas, then they would do whatever it took to give that to him, but there’s been a hiccup. Seungkwan looks nearer to tears with every passing minute and Seokmin is just glad that he noticed this at five in the morning instead of hours later when Sejun would be climbing out of bed to have breakfast before opening presents. 

To answer Seokmin, Seungkwan shakes his head. “I’ll go swing by Mingyu’s place… Just let me call him to warn him beforehand.” Before Seungkwan can stop him, Seokmin is slipping out of the kitchen and towards the coat rack in the hallway. These precious seconds are important because they’ll determine whether he makes it out of the house quick enough to escape to the car or whether Seungkwan will be pulling him back in with a dejected look on his face. Seokmin isn’t a quitter… so he’s off to find marshmallows even if it kills him. 

Well, maybe he wouldn’t be going that far.

It isn’t until he’s out in his car that he realizes that he’s forgotten both his keys  _ and  _ his phone. So his plan of heading over to Mingyu’s is going downhill fast. It leaves him with one last option that he’s taking right now. In his slippers, he trudges through the snow to his neighbour’s house. No matter what, he’s walking away from them with marshmallows in his hands. There’s no way that he’s going to fail in his task, especially now that he’s left. Soon enough Seungkwan will realize that his husband has acting spontaneously and without any second thought, leaving the keys and his phone inside and forgetting to slip on proper shoes. After that, who knows what Seungkwan would do. Probably hunt him down and pull him back into the house, but he won’t be going back without the marshmallows. 

Since Mingyu is out of the question now, Seokmin decides that his last hope will be his neighbour: Jeon Wonwoo. 

There’s nothing unlikable about Wonwoo, but Seokmin finds himself distant from his neighbour. It might have to do with Wonwoo’s  occupation as an attorney and Seokmin’s huge distaste for anyone in a suit and tie (unless it is Seungkwan on March 3rd: otherwise known as their anniversary), but he can’t be totally sure that’s the cause because he hasn’t even given Wonwoo  a chance to present himself as a friendly individual. In his head, he has this caricature of Wonwoo  and he’s serious, broody, and absolutely selfish. Seungkwan’s quite close with him and disagrees with each of those adjectives, except for broody… He might  _ sometimes  _ be a little broody. 

His husband though? Seokmin would die for Kwon Soonyoung and his cherubic cheeks. If only Soonyoung actually lived with Wonwoo, then Seokmin wouldn’t have so many awkward run-ins with Wonwoo. Whenever he has to deal with Wonwoo and not Soonyoung, he just freezes up and forgets the point of his visit, but usually Seungkwan’s there to guide him through it. It’s Christmas, the time for miracles, so he prays that Soonyoung isn’t overseas taking pictures. What he hopes to find instead, on the other side of Wonwoo’s door, is Soonyoung’s smiling face welcoming him on such a beautiful, snowy Christmas morning. Then the person that that beautiful face belongs to will be delivering him marshmallows that will allow him passage back into his house. 

That’s the ideal situation though. Which is probably why he’s set himself up for disappointment. That’s the thing about imagining the ideal, you always should be prepared for the (likely) possibility of being disappointed. Which is to say… Wonwoo answered the door. 

“Good morning!” Seokmin chirps, trying his best to ease the tension before it has the chance to form. “...and Merry Christmas! I hope that you are having a jolly one!” He’s being a tad over-the-top, but it is because Wonwoo is staring at him with a deadened gaze. It’s the gaze that Wonwoo shares with people that he’s going to lock up in prison, probably. Maybe he can’t be sure of that, but he thinks it is likely. If he were to step into a court while Wonwoo was doing his thing, that’s the look that he’d be giving the guilty party. Now Seokmin’s guilty, or at least, he’s feeling a little guilty. For what? He has absolutely no clue. 

Wonwoo seems unimpressed by Seokmin’s chipper mood. “Good morning,” he smiles. Slow and easy. It’s a side of him that Seokmin has never really been privy to before, so he doesn’t know how to react at first. “And, of course, Merry Christmas to you too.” The smile doesn’t leave his face. Seokmin is starting to think that he’s actually happy to see him which is weird. Maybe Christmas miracles do happen. 

“I was hoping to ask you for a favor…” He wastes no time. In a couple of hours, if he has no marshmallows, he will have a grouchy child and the unhappiest husband, so it is important that he doesn’t leave here empty-handed. If Wonwoo isn’t able to help, then maybe he can point him in a new direction… or something. “Where’s Soonyoung?”

“His flight got in late the other day so he stayed with his parents, but he’s driving down as soon as he’s up and showered, I think. Did you need him?” There’s a sleepiness about Wonwoo that Seokmin hadn’t noticed when he first answered the door, but now he sees it. With it being so early in the morning, it is understandable. To add to the realization, Wonwoo yawns and…  _ Yup, he definitely probably does not hate me.  _ Honestly, that realization is most likely past due, but Seokmin’s used to being late to the punch line (except when it comes to jokes, of course). 

In response, Seokmin nods, then keeps nodding as though that is the most intelligent response he could think of in the moment. It gets to be a little embarrassing, but Wonwoo doesn’t look bothered by him. But he’s letting in a draft. If he were Wonwoo then he’d be inviting him in or telling him to just spill the beans already. Clearly, he isn’t Wonwoo and even though Wonwoo’s in sweatpants and a thin t-shirt, he’s still being personable. “No, I don’t. I was just wondering how you were up already since he has to sleep in until, like, noon.” A laugh punctuates his statement, ending it abruptly. Wonwoo’s smile doesn’t leave his face and Seokmin decides that he quite likes it. It is a nice, strong smile. Maybe even the kind that decorate the faces of expensive models. “No, actually…” He pauses and Wonwoo isn’t rushing him. Yet he still feels awkward. “...I need marshmallows?” 

“Marshmallows?” He tilts his head.

Seokmin nods. “They will save my family. Please, I beg them of you.” 

A look of amusement crosses Wonwoo face. It’s brief, but Seokmin recognizes the look in his eyes. The same look often overcomes him when he’s with Soonyoung. There’s a fondness there that Seokmin doesn’t deserve, but he’s lucky to have it. It might even come with being so close to Soonyoung. “We must do what we can do save your family then,” Wonwoo says, holding the door open all the way so that Seokmin can enter. “I should have a bag left. Soonyoung gets wild about having them with his hot chocolate… To be honest, I’ve never understood putting the large marshmallows into it, but he is a huge advocate. He’s always complaining that the small marshmallows just instantly melt so there’s no way to enjoy them.” A laugh is drawn from Wonwoo and it is so heavy with love that it is dripping. Seokmin feels his toes curl because he’s there, with Seungkwan, he understands that type of fondness and love. Plus Seungkwan has similar feelings towards small marshmallows. 

“You are my savior, Jeon Wonwoo.” An overexaggeration, but it communicates his gratitude. 

 

As soon as Seokmin walks back into his house, Seungkwan is pulling him into his arms. “You dope,” he’s laughing, but maybe even crying a little. It warms Seokmin’s heart in the oddest way. “You didn’t have to go out and find marshmallows just for us.” His hands find Seokmin’s face and press into his cold cheeks, warming them. His voice drops to a whisper when their gazes meet. For some reason, Seokmin feels incredibly bright, like he’s producing his own light somehow. “You don’t have to be so perfect,” says Seungkwan. Then he’s kissing him. 

It tastes a bit like tears, but a lot like pure happiness. 

“Dad?” A small voice comes from behind them. Both are startled enough to break apart: Seungkwan clutching his chest and Seokmin leaning against the door. “Are we gonna have hot chocolate?” Sejun is still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, still with a blanket in his hands. It’s not possible for Seokmin to shine any brighter, but suddenly he’s burning.  _ This  _ is bliss to Seokmin.  _ This  _ is what he’s always wanted for his future and for his life. 

Seungkwan hums, looking towards Seokmin in a way that’s covert… at least in that way that children can’t tell. “Yes, we are now. Come on.” Seokmin follows, and he thinks that this is possibly the happiest a Christmas could get. 


End file.
